The White Figure of Cerberus
by Blind by Darkness
Summary: Crossover FF7DOCYuGiOh. After retiring from Dueling the gang has to desided if they should join WRO but a new terror arises that threatens all of humanity Can the gang find away to stop it without getting killed or is Sephiroth's wish going to full filled


The White Figure of Cerberus

By: Koushi

**MUST READ OR ELSE YOU WONT UNDERSTAND Note**: I just got the game Dirge of Cerberus FF7 and have decided that Atem and Vincent look a lot a like that in this story Yami looks like Vincent with the long black hair, they have the same eye color, and the same height. But I'm not saying anything else you have to figure it out. This is a Final Fantasy 7 crossover(Dirge of Cerberus), Some of the character's might be in the story more than likely but it mostly the plot and setting that going to be taking place. This take place after all the duels in the show and after Sephiroth tried to destroy the world. Yami will be called Atem in the fic okay.

I don't own Final Fantasy 7 of YuGiOh

**Thinking**

_Memories_

Talking

Chapter 1: Who is he and What's going on?

_Well Seto Kaiba made it official that he was retiring from Duel monster, and of course that was a world shocker, but then again it wasn't. A little while after Seto finial beat Yugi Mouto in a duel he had decided to retire from it, though he never said if he was going to pass it on though. After that he had decided to put a side some of his coldness and made friends with Yugi and his gang to please his brother. _

_That was three years ago, he was seventeen at the time. He though that after the dueling thing was over his life would be peaceful. He was wrong, though this time it wasn't aimed at him, but aimed at everyone. Because of the people on earth was destroying everything that it had to offer. Seto shut down his company as to help the earth out. But by doing that he gave up his power, so he had nothing to help protect anyone against the enviable. Many people gathered together in a town called Midgar to try and figure out how to fix the problem, and they did._

_The sprawling metropolis of Midgar had become the world's center. Mako, a seemingly unlimited source of energy, supplied power to everyone. This energy source was developed and monopolized by an entity known as the Shinra Electric Power Company, which covered the surface of the planet with energy distribution facilities called mako reactors. Shinra had grown into a malevolent industry with incontestable economic power, as well as a tyrannical hand in politics._

_Unknown to most, mako was the source of all life on the planet-the very life blood pulsing through its veins. As mako was pumped from deep below the planet's surface, the world slowly crept toward its imminent demise._

_The hopes and dreams of a stalwart band came together and escalated into a battle against Sephiroth, a man intent on destroying the entire planet._

_Sephiroth, once a member of SOLDIER, the army of Shinra, was a legendary warrior who severed as Cloud's inspiration. Created through Shinra's Jenova Project, his power greatly surpassed that of any mere human. At one time in history, he was revered by all as a hero, but on the fateful day he discovered the secrets behind his birth, he set the town of Nibelheim ablaze and disappeared without a trace. As he vanished, he vowed to one day become ruler of the planet._

_Several years later, he reappeared and initiated his plan to summon a wayward star from the cosmos and smash it into the surface of the planet using the ultimate destructive magic: Meteor. Aerith learned of the danger to the planet and prepared to use Holy, a sacred magic of the Ancients, to stop Meteor. However, she was felled by Sephiroth's blade._

_Overcoming sorrow and despair, Cloud and his companions finally managed to defeat Sephiroth, but Meteor already hovered close above the planet's surface. The land screamed in agony as cities were slowly torn apart. In the midst of the chaos, Aerith's dying prayers were finally answered and Holy rose against the wicked magic. However, it was far to late, and nothing could stop the awesome strength of Meteor. At that moment when all seemed lost, the Lifestream appeared and synchronized with Holy, enveloping Meteor along with the entire planet…_

_Seto was in the town of Edge when Meteor struck he was afraid for the safety of his little brother he had brought with him. He watched as the green Lifestream washed the earth, cleansing it, and trying to repair the damages that happened. He was grateful that he lived, cause he watched so many around him die, the sorrow of those lives still plague him today. _

That was three years ago, Seto was 23 now, and was deciding if he should join WRO, World Regenesis Organization, they wanted him to join because he had once lived in Edge and many people were vanishing from Edge lately and they needed someone that knew the place to go and figure out what was going on and where the people were.

_He was on his way to his old friend Yugi Mouto's house. They old gang was summoned their because many of them are being asked to join WRO, and they wanted to decided in they should join. As he stopped at a stop light and waited for it to turn green, he looked around examining the area he was in. This city was called Kalm, it was close to the city of Edge, and the city of Junon. As he looked to his left he noticed a man dressed in white and red. He had on skin tight white leather and a flowing red cap that encircled his chest and fell down to his feet, barely grazing the small heel of his white boots. Flowing raven hair tumbled down to the middle of his back and swayed as he walked. Two guns were at his sides; one a rifle the other a handgun. Seto couldn't remember if he had seen him before, he looked so familiar yet so different than the person his sub consciousness was saying he saw. The figure stopped and turned and looked him directly in the eye. Garnet gazing into Cerulean, right before.._

Be on guard, they will be here tonight

_Seto jumped as a voice was spoken in his mind, and he looked wildly around before his eyes went back to the spot where the man once stood, but he was no longer there. Still puzzled he took in that the light had turned green and continued on his way to Yugi's house. He would ask question when he arrived there. Seto arrived at Yugi little establishment in no time . He latterly ran inside because he still had that warning still in his mind._

_"Seto, you're here we've been waiting for you," Yugi said as he saw Seto enter the living room._

_"Well I'm here, but the only thing is I just seen this man of the side of the street about five minutes away, and I swear to God that he spoke in my head and said that they will be here tonight and to be on guard. It's as if that there's going to be some kind of attack tonight or something, but I know that there is something happening and we will see it tonight, I just know it, but I don't know what." Seto said as he walked in and sat down an the plush white couch next to Yugi and Joey._

_"Does this guy where all white and have black hair, with a red cape," Yugi asked, as he turned his body towards Seto so he could look at the man as he talked._

_"Yes, why? Is he some kind of madman? Or is he another Sephiroth, please tell me I'm wrong this planet and it's people couldn't deal with that incident again." Seto hurriedly asked, slightly panicking in the process._

_"NO, actually he is one of the most respectable people in this town. Anything he says you take word for word, cause it always comes true, all ways. The problem with him is he appears to give us a warning then vanishes, though it is said that he is brother with Vincent Valentine, one of the hero's that saved the planet and our lives." Yugi said with a pleased smile. "The last time we saw him he told us that the Deep Ground was sending Guard Hound to Kalm."_

_"What are Guard Hounds". Anzu asked._

_"Guard Hounds are like wolves, but that move faster and are bigger in size. They have knife like tails and mane and they attack in packs." Seto said as he looked towards Anzu._

_"You speak as if you've seen them before," Yugi said as he glanced currishly at him._

_"I have seen them before a year ago while I was taking a ride in the country side near… I was just taking a ride around." Seto said, looking away near the end of his sentence. No one pursued this._

_"Did he… um.. The man in the red cape tell you that was going to happen," Tristan said, moving the subject back to the original topic, Seto gave him a relieved smile, and Tristan answered with a small smile of his own._

_"We don't know his name we've never had time to ask. Yes he told us something was going to happen and he was here when they attacked he saved us, but they next day rolled around we went to thank him but we couldn't find him anyway, he just vanished during the dawn, cause the battle lasted all night." Yugi said shaking his head. "He's someone you can trust in. But anyways we have to put aside if we should join WRO and focus on trying to protect this town, lets have everyone…" Someone was pounding on the door very intensely. "Hang on, guys I'll be right back," Yugi got up to get the door, he froze when he answered it, there stood the man they were talking about._

_Garnet eyes looked straight into his violet one's. " For once I was wrong, you have to hurray, their coming now, their not waiting for the cover of darkness to help them, I need your help protecting the…" The man was cut short as screams resounded from the square. "Hurray," With that he turned with a swish of his cloak and with drew his handgun and point it at one of the roof tops and fired. A person fell, or at least the remnants of a person. It looked like a machine, that had human characterizations. The man ran away toward the plaza. "Wait what is your name," Yugi had finally come back to his senses, but the man was to far away to hear him. Yugi swiftly turned back into the house and hurriedly told the guys all that happened and ran up the stairs to get his guns while Seto and the other that were already ready took off in the same direction that the man had taken off in. Turning into the plaza Seto was greeted with the same event he wished he would have never seen again._

_I hope you like please review, please._


End file.
